ultimatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Tim Empire
De Dark Tim Empire is een van de grootste legers binnen de Forces of Evil onder leiding van Emperor Tim Supreme Leader *Emperor Tim Generals *Darth Sidious (legends) *Herobrine (third in command) *General Talos (second in command) *mainframe a.i Higher commanders *Bill Cipher *Boba Fett *Captain Phasma *Count Dooku *Darth Acharon *Darth Angral *Darth Arkous *Darth Bandon *Darth Bane *Darth Baras *Darth Caedus *Darth Decimus *Darth Desolous *Darth Hadra *Darth Jadus *Darth Krayt *Darth Malak *Darth Malgus *Darth Marr *Darth Maul *Darth Nihilus *Darth Nox *Darth Revan *Darth Serevin *Darth Sion *Darth Talon *Darth Tormen *Darth Traya *Darth Vader *Darth Wyyrlok *Darth Zanna *Cad Bane *General Grievous *General Hux *General Kalani *General Veers *Kylo Ren *Grand Moff Tarkin *Grand Admiral Thrawn *The Grand Inquisitor *Admiral Piett *Admiral Trench *Durge *Jango Fett *Kane *Poggle the Lesser *Orson Krennic Lower commanders *Admiral Ozzel *Admiral Titus *Agent Kallus *Aito Laff *Aloysius Kallig *Andronikos Revel *Aruteous Gunnay *Asajj Ventress *Aurra Sing *Bossk *Captain Lennox *Captain Needa *Cat Miin *Colonel Datoo *Darts D'nar *Daultay Dofine *Denaria Kee *Eighth Brother *Exar Kun *Fame Drimal *Fifth Brother *Gizor Delso *Greedo *Jabba the Hutt *Jerec *Khem Val *Komari Vosa *Lieutenant Ardan *Lieutenant Arnet *Lieutenant Cabbel *Lieutenant Rodinon *Lo Vapeet *Lok Durd *Lott Dod *Lufa Danak *Lushros Dofine *Maketh Tua *Nute Gunray *Oro Dassyne *Osi Sobeck *Ozzik Sturn *Passel Argente *Plure Barron *Po Nudo *Pong Krell *Prince Xizor *Riff Tamson *Rune Haako *San Hill *Savage Opress *Seventh Sister *Shu Mai *Sib Canay *Sil Unch *Sun Fac *Tey How *Tikkes *Uthar Wynn *Viff Almay *Wat Tambor *Zam Wessel *Ziro the Hutt Space ships/bases *project endgame(1) *Black Moon Base(1) *Vengeance class dreadnought (1) *Starkiller Base(1) *Starkiller Ship(0)(vernietigd in de civil war) *the doomagaddon ship (1) *Imperium-Class Super Star Destroyer (1) *Super Star Destroyer's (100) *Eclipse-Class dreadnought (0)(wordt niet meer gebruikt) *Dominator class dreadnought (100) *Ender class dreadnought (a modified imperium class this ship is 230 km long. this is talos his ship) *Bellators (5000) (om de grotere assertors te verdedigen) *Assertors (2000) (Herobrine's schip is er een) *Star destroyers (0) (het meeste imperial II class star destroyers)(wordt niet meer gebruikt) *dominance class warships (1.000.000) (de oude star destroyers worden ge upgrade. ik heb 2.000.000 star destroyers veloren) *Acclamator class frontline assault ship (1.000) *X-3 fighter (niet te tellen) *X-3 bomber (niet te tellen) *X-3 gunship (niet te tellen) *X-3 prototype quantum stealth bomber *X-3 prototype quantum stealth fighter *X-3 heavy transport (niet te tellen) *X-2 bombers (niet te tellen) *X-2 fighters (niet te tellen) Units *B1 Battle Droid (barely used) *B1 Assault Droid (barely used) *B1 Assassin Droid (barely used) *B1 Engineer Droid (more used than the other ones) *B2 Super Battle Droid (barely used) *B3 Ultra Battle Droid (barely used) *BX Commando Droid (used more) *BZ Ultimate Battle Droid (the main battle droid of the empire) *DSD1 Spider Droid (barely used) *Droideka (mark 2)(used for big assaults) *Aqua Droid (for underwater missions) *LR-57 Combat Droid (barely used) *LM-432 Crab Droid (barely used) *IG-100 MagnaGuard (barely used) *Stormtrooper *Snowtrooper *Shock Trooper *Scout Trooper *Dark Trooper phase 1 ~ 4 (bodyguards for higher and lower commanders) *Armored Tank Droid (barely used) *Armored Assault Tank (barely used) *Heavy Multifunctional Assault Tank (main battle tank) *superheavy artillery/tank destroyer (used for long range/defoliator attacks) *red guards (bodyguards for the generals) *shadow guards (bodyguards for emperor tim) companies *microsoft *asus *nvidia *intel *techo union *darktech *blacknet isp *KDY (kuat drive yards) *wireless electricity group *blastech *edentech (advanced weapons manufacturer)(the company that made the blueprints for the eden spark) The hidden army of the D.T.E dit gedeelte van de empire bestaat alleenmaar uit bz ultimate battledroids en dark troopers phase 4 de ruimteschepen van dit leger zijn niet langer dan 35 kilometer *X-2 bombers (niet te tellen)(ik heb meerdere schepen die bombers kunnen houden dus de ouwe nummers zijn niet 100% goed)(0) *X-2 fighters (niet te tellen)(ik heb meerdere schepen die fighters kunnen houden dus de ouwe nummers zijn niet 100% goed)(0) *star destroyers (0) *Eclipse-Class dreadnought (0) *Super Star Destroyers (0) *BZ Ultimate Battle Droid(0) *Dark Trooper phase 4(0) *Heavy Multifunctional Assault Tank(0) *superheavy artillery/tank destroyer(0) update: de hidden army is kompleet verwoest en wordt niet meer opnieuw gebouwdt the secret defense program dit is een project van tim em zig beter te verdedigen tegen aanvallen als het misgaat the mega electric cannon the emp satalite network the point leser defence system (shoots down rockets and nukes) soon more Category:Forces of Evil Category:Dark Tim Empire